


Birthday Wishes

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: For his birthday, Remus wants only one very smutty present.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

"You promised," Remus said in the very kind and patient voice that had driven Severus mad with frustration during the year Remus taught Defense. "You said you would do whatever I wanted for my birthday. This is what I want." 

Severus held up the... _device_ between his thumb and first two fingers, examining it as he might examine one of Longbottom's ill-fated attempts at a potion. It was flesh colored, and it had _veins_ , for Merlin's sake. On the whole, it was a rather well-made replica of a penis, including a soft sac with -- he squeezed it none too gently -- something that did indeed feel like a pair of balls rolling around in there. It was slick and gleaming and _large_ , and quite despite himself, Severus felt a little thrill of anticipation coiling around his belly. 

"You want me to fuck myself. With this. While you watch." 

"Yes, I do." Remus' voice dropped into that low, husky, almost-growl that never failed to arouse Severus. "I want to guide you and watch you, and I want to see you make yourself come." 

Severus mustered a snort. "Guide me. Order me about, more like." Not that Severus had any real objections to that. Oh, no. "Well, if I must." He tried to sound put-upon, but judging from Remus' quiet laughter, either he didn't succeed, or Remus knew better. Likely it was the latter. 

Remus took the dildo from Severus' hand and placed it on the bedside table. "Then start by undressing. Slowly." 

"Very well." 

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and socks and then stood up again. Raising both hands to the collar of his robes, Severus smirked. If Remus wanted a show, he would get one. Unfastening the top three buttons quickly, Severus nudged the fabric aside and tilted his chin up, angling so that the vivid bite mark on his throat from the night before was visible. He heard Remus' breath catch at the sight, and he grew more smug; he knew Remus was aroused by the evidence of their rough play, just as Severus was. 

He slowed down then, unfastening each button with care and making sure that his robes parted, baring a widening V of skin. Remus stood just out of reach, watching intently, his eyes already darkening with arousal, and far from feeling embarrassed at being the subject of such avid scrutiny, Severus felt smug and proud. He wanted to show off and make Remus squirm with need; he wanted to make his lover's gaze burn even hotter. 

Leaving the buttons for a moment, he trailed his fingertips along the length of his throat and stroked the bite mark; Remus loved his neck. Loved to kiss and lick it, loved to map out and nibble all the sensitive places, loved to bite it and mark it, leaving his claim on Severus visible to see. Closing his eyes, Severus imagined Remus doing all those things to his neck, and he moaned, and Remus moaned with him. When Severus opened his eyes again, Remus was staring at Severus' throat and licking his lips as if he too had been thinking of doing those things.

Smirking, Severus began unfastening the buttons again until he could shrug the garment off his shoulders and let it slide down his body to puddle at his feet; he stepped out of it and pushed it aside with one foot. He was wearing plain drawstring drawers beneath, but he didn't remove them right away. Instead, he flattened his palms against his chest and ran them up and down his torso slowly, combing his fingers through the patch of dark hair between his nipples and on his stomach, stroking and teasing his nipples to pebbled hardness. 

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself yet," Remus said hoarsely. 

"Do forgive me," Severus replied, his voice low and silky, containing no hint of remorse. 

"That will depend entirely on how well you behave from now on." 

In that case, Severus thought gleefully, he was in for a spanking -- the good, fun kind with Remus bending him over the side of the bed and paddling him until he couldn't sit comfortably for days after. Oh, yes, he would definitely earn a spanking. 

Grasping the end of a drawstring, Severus tugged it, untying the bow slowly, watching Remus closely the entire time, pleased to notice that Remus was already breathing heavily, his eyes fixated on Severus' drawers, awaiting the moment that they fell. Releasing the string, he loosened the waistband and tugged his drawers over the impediment of his erect cock before letting them slither to the floor, standing naked and proud. 

"Now take the dildo and get on the bed." Remus' voice was husky and deep, and Severus shivered slightly not only at the words but at the sound. 

Picking up the dildo by the base, he climbed onto the bed and settled in the middle, glancing at Remus to await his next instructions, but Remus was simply looking at him, his eyes roaming Severus' body, and Severus subtly shifted his position, bending one knee, arching his back slightly -- a silent enticement that kindled a fire in Remus' eyes. 

"You're a damned tease," Remus said, chuckling as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"You're the one who wanted to watch," Severus replied, spreading his legs a little wider just to see Remus bite his lip. 

"So I did. And now I want to watch you put that," he pointed to the dildo, "inside yourself." 

Severus paused to settle himself comfortably against a pillow and then bent both knees and drew them up, letting his thighs fall open wide as he grasped the dildo firmly and positioned it against his entrance. It was warm, thankfully; he supposed it was charmed to remain at body temperature. It was large, too -- a little longer than Remus' cock, a bit thicker. Not that Remus' endowments were anything less than impressive -- and satisfying, he thought, his cock jerking in response -- but this toy was clearly extra-special. 

He considered preparing himself a little, but decided against it. He liked sex this way -- no preparation, just lots of lubricant and Remus entering him with one deep thrust. Lifting his hips slightly, he eased the head of the dildo just inside himself, moaning at the pleasure-burn it created, and then he pushed it deep, until the faux-balls were nestled against him, letting it fill and stretch him. 

"Let it go now," Remus instructed, and Severus released the dildo, resisting the urge to squirm. 

Instead he lay there in a wanton sprawl, watching Remus through half-lidded eyes as Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the base of the dildo -- and Severus' eyes flew open wide as the thing began to _move_ , thrusting in and out in a slow, easy glide. He tapped it again, and it shifted its angle, and he kept tapping it until it was moving against Severus' prostate with every thrust, and Severus cried out, his hips bucking as the intense stimulation set his nerve endings on fire. 

His hands crawled along the bedcovers as if seeking something until finally they closed into fists, clenching the fabric tightly as his body moved of its own accord, his hips undulating to meet each thrust of the dildo, his cock achingly hard and leaking. He _needed_ , but what he needed was just out of reach. The damned thing wouldn't move faster, not until Remus made it do so, and he hadn't been given permission to touch his cock yet. 

"Do you want more?" 

" _Yes_." 

Another tap, and Severus threw his head back on the pillow with a strangled cry, squeezing his eyes shut as the dildo began pumping faster, driving into him harder. He spread his legs wide and rocked his hips, thrusting uselessly into the air as he sought an elusive release from the exquisite torture. 

Then he felt Remus' hand on his, lifting it, guiding it. 

"Let me see you come, Severus." 

With a sob of relief, he closed his fingers around his cock, stroking it swiftly and roughly. He didn't care about teasing Remus anymore, didn't care about finesse -- he just needed release, needed it now -- and a few strokes was all it took. He felt his body grow taut, muscles quivering as he hovered on the edge, so close, so close -- and then he cried out as it hit, hard and fast, sweeping over him like a tidal wave of pleasure. 

He collapsed, his chest heaving as he struggled for breath, feeling utterly spent and boneless, barely aware of Remus tapping the dildo one last time to still it. He moaned softly with disappointment as Remus eased it out of him, and he opened his eyes again, stretching like a sated cat. 

"Well?" he asked, his voice a satisfied purr. 

"Happy birthday to me," Remus said, putting the dildo aside again and stretching out on his side next to Severus, nestling close. "That was even better than I imagined it would be -- and you know how vivid my imagination is."

"I do indeed." He turned his head on the pillow to look at Remus even as he reached out to run his hand along Remus' side, resting it at his hip. "But now it's your turn." 

Remus' eyes glittered with arousal as he stroked Severus' cheek gently. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something like this." With a swift, unexpected motion, he sat up and pushed Remus down, rolling him onto his back, and Remus let him, panting slightly as he watched Severus with wide, hungry eyes. 

Severus shoved Remus' robes up, bunching them around his waist when Remus obligingly lifted his hips, and then he settled between Remus' legs, untying the drawstring of Remus' drawers and yanking them down just enough to free his cock. Moaning, Remus parted his legs, giving Severus plenty of room, and reached down to stroke Severus' hair as Severus nosed and licked his balls, breathing in and savoring the musky scent of his lover. 

Curling his fist around the base of Remus' cock, Severus dragged his tongue slowly along the underside before closing his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue round and round and teasing the slit, wicked pleasure rising in him as Remus moaned louder and writhed beneath him. His fingers massaged just beneath Remus' balls, pressing firmly, as he lapped greedily at the fluid leaking from the tip, and Remus clutched at his shoulders, crying out with what sounded like desperate need as his body tightened. Severus sucked and stroked with greater intensity, driving Remus to the edge of release, his tongue working Remus' cock -- and then Remus called out his name, his hips snapping up as he came, and Severus swallowed eagerly, not wanting to miss a single drop. 

Reluctantly, he let Remus' cock slip from his mouth, and he crawled back up the bed to lie down beside Remus again, smug and quite pleased with himself as Remus wrapped both arms around him and drew him close, nuzzling and kissing his face tenderly. 

"Thank you, Severus," Remus murmured. "This has been my best birthday ever." He paused and then added, "We can do this for your birthday too, if you like. Anything you want, I'll do it." 

A slow, evil smile curved Severus' thin lips as he relaxed in Remus' embrace. Anything he wanted? Well, now. Severus could think of quite a lot. Perhaps a list was in order. 

He'd never really liked birthdays before, but he thought he might finally understand why people looked forward to them. This year, he would blow out the candles on his cake and know of a certainty that his wish would come true.


End file.
